


【万笛】《Trouble melts like orangeade》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 非典型abo餐厅经理x主厨甜橙味A与硝烟味O





	【万笛】《Trouble melts like orangeade》

Marriage is a mosaic you build with your spouse,  
millions of tiny moments that create your love story. 

当莫德里奇因为食材问题要比预订时间晚回家的时候，他的眼皮因为手机屏幕上的时间跳动了一下，如果是在平时，这并不是什么困难的双向选择，他是餐厅的主厨，每天到每季食材必须要由他亲自过目。但今天显然是在每个月那个特殊而尴尬的时间段里。  
“莫德里奇先生如果有要紧事的话……”他的肉类供应商读懂了他比平日里焦躁许多的表情，体贴地说道，“我们也可以之后再聊，毕竟现在只是确定下个月主要的供应肉类。”这话也没有说错，但现在已经接近月底，接下来几天时间莫德里奇知道自己估计是没有时间处理任何和工作有关的事情的。  
“没有，还是在今天敲定吧。”他给了对方一个微笑，最多也不过是回去之后要多洗一件被眼泪打湿的衣服而已。  
打开家门之后扑面而来的甜橙味道让莫德里奇觉得自己是走进了一个注满橙汁的超大泳池里，拉基蒂奇发情了，毫无疑问。这个时候莫德里奇往往十分感谢Omega没有发情期，如果是自己散发出这样浓烈的信息素，家里就不会是橙汁压榨中心而是火药桶了。  
“Raketa，我回来了。”他说道，径直朝卧室走去，通常来说发情时的拉基蒂奇会把自己缩在沙发的一角，可怜兮兮的好像受了天大的委屈，而现在他并不在沙发上，只能说明事态变得更加严重了。  
卧室门是关着的，封闭的空间能够给发情期时的Alpha带来安全感，莫德里奇旋开门把手，果然看见卧室的窗帘也是拉上的，只留了一线缝隙，让窗外的日光能够透进来。床上堆砌的是莫德里奇的衣服，他怀疑拉基蒂奇是把衣柜里所有属于自己的衣服都翻出来了，堆成圆形的衣服中间是一个蜷缩着躺着的拉基蒂奇。  
他坐起来看着莫德里奇，还没说话，眨眨眼睛先让在眼眶里含了很久的眼泪落下来。莫德里奇从床头柜上抽了张纸巾，在床沿边坐下，任由拉基蒂奇把自己揽进怀里，帮他把眼泪擦干。“伊万，我们说过了，筑巢之后很难收拾。”  
“我知道，可是，我忍不住。”拉基蒂奇的声音有带上哭腔的趋势，将脸埋进莫德里奇的脖子里，“你一直都不回来，我很想你，又不敢打扰你。”莫德里奇感觉到眼泪一路顺着自己的皮肤洇进了自己的衣服里；失去了来自伴侣的安全感的Alpha所能选择的寻找安全感的方式就是用伴侣的衣服筑巢、将自己包围起来，用拉基蒂奇的话来说，那上面有你的味道。  
“我已经回来了。”莫德里奇哄道，手掌在拉基蒂奇的后背上以轻缓的力道和频率一下下的拍着，“嗯。”拉基蒂奇抬起头，吸了吸鼻子，“不要再离开了。”  
莫德里奇的回答被拉基蒂奇的吻给堵了回去，这时候他才发现自己散发出来的信息素已经在这个不算广阔的空间里和拉基蒂奇的信息素交缠在一起，成了一种辛辣的橙子调酒的味道，而显然，发情时候的Alpha对这种味道没有丝毫的抵抗力。  
拉基蒂奇的唇舌在莫德里奇的脖颈上突起的腺体流连，莫德里奇至今仍然不明白自己这股对许多人来说无法接受的信息素味道，为什么拉基蒂奇偏偏就这么着迷，回到他们还没有完成标记，甚至还没有在一起的时候，拉基蒂奇就喜欢在拥抱的时候将脸埋在他的脖子里。  
这种依赖般的表现在发情期是尤为明显，不过这也可以理解，来自Omega伴侣的信息素能够给予发情中的Alpha他们最缺乏的安全感。  
“不准留下印子。”当拉基蒂奇含着他的一小块皮肤吮吸时，莫德里奇制止道，“知道了。”他们在一起的时间足够久了，久到莫德里奇不会因为拉基蒂奇这时候的委屈声调而心软，他可不想再承受发情期之后后厨里那些欲言又止的羞涩目光。  
拉基蒂奇的手指一路顺着往下，让莫德里奇从脊椎战栗到尾椎骨，他微微起身，方便拉基蒂奇以一种与温柔亲吻完全不符的急切速度扒下自己的裤子。前者一边张开五指将莫德里奇的臀瓣拢在掌心里一边哼哼唧唧地说着什么，莫德里奇会意地伸出手，隔着宽松的睡裤替他抚慰着下身的欲望。  
莫德里奇自认为自己在这种时候已经练出来了对拉基蒂奇的耐心，但当拉基蒂奇扩张后从他的后穴里抽出手指，却又没有下一步动作，只用那双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛看着莫德里奇说“你不爱我了”的时候，他还是气得一口咬在了拉基蒂奇的肩膀上。  
“我怎么不爱你了。”他说道，将关键时候动作温吞的拉基蒂奇按倒在床上，自己骑上去，手掌撑在他的腹肌上，调整姿势坐下去。  
“你今天回来得好晚。”拉基蒂奇说道，在莫德里奇自己扭动了几下之后撑起上半身，手掌握住莫德里奇的腰肢，朝着他的敏感点狠狠地撞上去。  
发情期时候拉基蒂奇的反差总是让莫德里奇咬牙切齿，一面用湿漉漉的狗狗眼看你、语气声调都让你觉得自己让他受了天大的委屈，一面却又快又狠地操你，好像还嫌骑乘的姿势进得不够深一样，握着腰肢往下压配合他操干的动作，手施加在腰上的力道让莫德里奇都觉得自己的腰侧很可能会有淤青。  
“这是我的……工作……”莫德里奇在被顶弄中好不容易凝聚起神智和语言，“伊万，你慢、轻点……”他说道，拉基蒂奇听话地放慢了速度，也减弱了禁锢在他腰间的力道，但仍然次次都操在莫德里奇的敏感点上。  
“工作比我还重要吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，没等莫德里奇回答他继续说道，“对，工作从来都比我重要。”莫德里奇想生气，却先笑起来，他凑上去，手臂绕上拉基蒂奇的脖子，将两人的唇贴合在一起，拉基蒂奇不再握着他的腰，只用手臂圈着，让莫德里奇有更多主动权地迎合他的动作。  
“亲爱的，你可是和我在一起工作。”通常来说，工作对象也是婚姻对象并不是一个好的选择，尤其对方还是一个每个月有三至五天发情期让餐厅固定歇业的Alpha，但莫德里奇很清楚，无论自己半真半假地嫌弃过拉基蒂奇多少次他的发情期性情，他对这个男人的爱意与日俱增。  
“就是因为和你一起工作，所以我知道你有多忙，多在乎工作。”如果是在平时，拉基蒂奇从不是这样不讲理的人，他温柔、冷静、理智，脾气再差口味再刁钻的客人也能被哄得服服帖帖，但发情期就不一样了，他像是要在这时候发泄出平日里所有的委屈一般丝毫不讲道理。“我和工作比起来一点都不重要。”他总结道。  
莫德里奇气得又想用他的肩膀磨牙，他如果真的这么不在乎拉基蒂奇，就该直接解雇他，另外招一个Beta来做餐厅经理，在每个月的这几天也不会让预订名单排到四个月之后的餐厅歇业，就为了陪着他哄着他还被他操。  
“那你快点完事，我还能赶上今天晚上餐厅开业。”他用冷淡的声音回应道，果不其然看到拉基蒂奇因为自己的话又开始流眼泪。  
拉基蒂奇将自己的阴茎从莫德里奇的体内退出来，后者还没反应过来，就被抱着陷在了床垫里，手碰倒了旁边的一堆衣服。“对不起。”拉基蒂奇说道，重新让莫德里奇的后穴一寸寸将自己粗大的性器吃进去，“我知道你已经为了我放弃很多了，可是我忍不住。”情绪化、敏感、没有安全感，这些与平日里Alpha丝毫不沾边的词语就是他们发情时的写照。  
莫德里奇咬住唇，让身体容纳对方性器的闷哼不漏出来，他摸摸拉基蒂奇的脸，还是心软了，“我知道，我也没有怪你，别哭了。”拉基蒂奇点点头，眼泪滴落在莫德里奇的胸口上，又被他舔去。  
自己到底是有多喜欢这个人，在他们在浴室里清洗却又擦枪走火时，莫德里奇忍不住想着。急切的Alpha顾不得擦拭身上不断滚落的水珠，便将莫德里奇抱着放在了盥洗台上。  
这样的姿势让他们离得很近，莫德里奇能从对方的眼睛里看见自己，很多时候他能从对方的眼睛里看见星星，但更多的时候，那双眼睛里只有自己。上一轮情事还没过去多久，拉基蒂奇只用手指简单地在莫德里奇的后穴里搅动了一下，便将自己的阴茎操进去。  
“Lukita，我爱你。”拉基蒂奇在他耳边呢喃道，莫德里奇抱紧了对方，以因为情潮和愉悦而发出的呻吟喘息回应着。  
在遇到拉基蒂奇之前，找一个Alpha过一辈子绝对是莫德里奇从没想过的事情，虽然还没有直观的体验，但他对Alpha有麻烦的发情期也早有耳闻，更何况他自己也很那些信息素甜美的Omega不一样，从战火里走出来的他连信息素都是硝烟味，如果不去仔细分辨，还以为是那种倾略性强的Alpha信息素。  
他们是在西班牙遇见的，那时候莫德里奇还只是一个小有名气的主厨，拉基蒂奇则是在不少米其林餐厅有过任职经验的餐厅经理，即便他知道眼前这是一个不折不扣的Alpha，但在第一次见面时，莫德里奇还是忍不住想到，他的信息素闻起来可真甜。  
他们合作得很默契，一个在外面面对客人，一个在后厨掌控菜品，而每个月接近月底的时候拉基蒂奇身上的信息素都要比平时浓一些，莫德里奇也会看见他会服下一种药片。有一次他没来得及在敏锐的餐厅经理注意到之前移开视线，对方大大方方地告诉他是在吃Alpha的抑制剂，不然会耽误工作。  
莫德里奇知道这不是自己应该去担心或是过多关注的事情，但在今天的工作结束的时候，他还是给拉基蒂奇做了一个榛子德式夹心蛋糕，用血橙来配上焦糖酱，咖啡奶油糖霜里有血橙瓣和榛子碎，一点点的罗勒当作一个清新的收尾，最顶上放了泪珠状的糖裹榛子。  
“试验品，请你帮我试吃一下。”莫德里奇迎着拉基蒂奇疑惑的目光解释道，找到了一个绝妙的借口，他知道拉基蒂奇也是一个喜欢吃甜食的人，但对方似乎从没发现，自己拿给他的那些“试验品”最终都没有出现在餐厅的菜单上。  
直到莫德里奇准备辞职回克罗地亚的家乡，开一间自己的餐厅，他才知道拉基蒂奇其实心里明镜一样。“所以，你已经决定了，要回去。”这都不是一个疑问句，莫德里奇想着，点头道，“嗯，出来很久了，还是想要回家。”  
“也是，家总是最好的。”莫德里奇察觉到他似乎话里有话，还没等他开口，拉基蒂奇便说道，“我也想要回去看看，辞职信我都写好了。”自己当时没有失态到站起来，莫德里奇已经不记得了，只记得自己摇头，说你没必要这样做。  
拉基蒂奇有足够漂亮的履历，只要他愿意，任何一家顶级餐馆都会想要他，但这个比自己小三岁的Alpha却偏偏想要放弃这一切，和自己回到克罗地亚，一切从零开始。  
“这不是是否必要，是我想要这样做。”拉基蒂奇说道，嘴角的笑容温柔而真实，并非是那种职业化的微笑，“就当是，报答每个月你给我的甜点吧。”  
他果然是知道的，莫德里奇想要叹气，也对，拉基蒂奇这么聪明，怎么可能没有察觉。  
“工资肯定没有你现在高。”  
“嗯。”  
“可能会比现在辛苦。”  
“嗯。”  
“可能最后也只是一间默默无闻的小餐馆。”  
“就算真的是这样，我也愿意，而且我知道不会的。”  
莫德里奇的手掌撑着下巴，偏着头看拉基蒂奇，“所以你就是赖上我了。”拉基蒂奇笑着点点头，“那我们现在来谈谈工资？”莫德里奇说道，玩笑的成分占了大多数。拉基蒂奇没有说话，只是凑得更近，给了莫德里奇一个一触即分的吻。  
“用这个支付我也不介意。”  
刚开始一切都很正常，拉基蒂奇还是会吃抑制剂来克制自己的发情期，他是一个对待工作认真负责的好员工，也是温柔体贴的好男友。唯一的问题只在于，Alpha只在发情期时可以与自己心仪的Omega完成永久标记，而拉基蒂奇从未在莫德里奇面前展现自己真正的发情期。想到这里，莫德里奇觉得自己的信息素都变得暴躁了不少。  
“听着，伊万，我知道Alpha的发情期是什么样子，我是上过生理课的，这又不是糟糕的事情，只是普通的生理反应而已。”又一次关于发情期和永久标记这个问题的讨论里莫德里奇说道，“卢卡，会耽误工作的。”  
拉基蒂奇知道莫德里奇的理想和对于厨艺的热情，从这个角度去思考，自己的发情期对他来说百害而无一利，说穿了，这几天就是他们两个人关着门做爱，别的什么都不管。  
“我以为你早就明白，工作对我来说很重要，但你同样重要。”说着莫德里奇拽过拉基蒂奇的衣领，在他的腺体上吻了一下，半玩笑半威胁地说道，“我是认真的，拉基蒂奇，要么你自己停掉抑制剂，要么我把那些药片都丢了。”  
第一次陪拉基蒂奇度过发情期的时候，莫德里奇才意识到现实情况的确是要比理论资料描述的棘手得多，但从一个方面说，看着平日里总是温柔中不失冷静的男友哭唧唧地向自己撒娇，也蛮有趣的。  
“在想什么？”第一天的发情期过去，躺在床上时拉基蒂奇显得平静了不少，但手臂依然圈着莫德里奇，不想让他离自己太远， “在想费了多少劲才让你同意我陪你度过发情期。”莫德里奇说道，发情期的反差实在是太明晰了，正常时候的拉基蒂奇恨不得自己没有发情期，这样不会耽误两人的日常工作，而发情时候的拉基蒂奇就像是个和工作争宠的小孩，只嫌工作时间太多了。  
“因为真的很耽误事，”拉基蒂奇说道，亲吻莫德里奇的侧脸，“虽然我当时真的很想和你完成永久标记。”宁愿不标记自己，也不愿意耽误自己的工作，莫德里奇有时候也不知道拉基蒂奇这种过于体贴到底是好还是不好。  
那天晚上莫德里奇梦见了拉基蒂奇向自己求婚时的场景，虽然理论上来说他们两个人之间有一个会做饭的就够了，但拉基蒂奇还是乐于学习，制作一些莫德里奇和自己都爱吃的菜品或甜点，莫德里奇当然不会以专业的态度去评价拉基蒂奇的业余手艺，对他来说，男友做的任何菜都是值得夸的，事实上，也的确很好吃。  
拉基蒂奇是在樱桃收获的季节向莫德里奇求婚的，他给莫德里奇端来一个甜点杯，这种用玻璃杯装起的多层次甜点能够容纳层层叠叠的多重口味。莫德里奇一看便知道拉基蒂奇花了很多心思，才将黑森林蛋糕凝聚在一个甜点杯里。  
他能尝到樱桃果冻，酒酿樱桃奶酪，口感顺滑得不可思议的甘纳许，夹在椰子奶酥和巧克力海绵蛋糕之间的巧克力奶油，以及最顶层味道清淡的樱桃泡沫。  
“这个已经可以放到餐厅去买了。”莫德里奇笑着说道，“你是准备让我们的糕点主厨失业吗？”他话音刚落，勺子还在甜点杯，却因为碰到了一个坚硬的物体而失去了言语。莫德里奇看向拉基蒂奇，对方的舌尖轻轻舔过上唇，是他紧张时的动作。  
戒指放得很浅，第一勺舀下之后便能看见，莫德里奇也不做声，只是将它取出来，用一旁拉基蒂奇很贴心地放着的湿毛巾擦拭干净。  
拉基蒂奇将两人的手掌贴合在一起，那枚戒指就躺在两人的掌心之中，原本冰凉的金属逐渐有了温度，“卢卡，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
在听见自己回答我愿意之前，莫德里奇醒了，Alpha尚未完全清醒，却在他的脸颊和肩膀上蹭来蹭去，新长出来的浅浅胡茬扎得莫德里奇痒痒的。“做了好梦吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，“刚才看见你在笑。”  
“嗯，是个很好的梦。”  
“Raketa。”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得我们要个孩子怎么样？”  
自己大概是选错了时间提起这件事，莫德里奇想着，因为拉基蒂奇问他有了孩子是不是分给自己的时间更少了。  
而当莫德里奇将一个只有简单裱花的奶油蛋糕端到拉基蒂奇面前，对方一脸不明白发生了什么的表情让他觉得对方大概是把之前自己说的话当作梦话，根本没听进去。  
“这是试做的新甜点吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，“但样子很朴素啊，不太像你的风格。”莫德里奇止住了自己的叹息，“不是。”  
“也不是我们谁的生日。”拉基蒂奇又想了想，“今天是什么特别的日子，而我忘记了吗？”莫德里奇再也忍不住，手指在他的额头上弹了一下，“没错，今天是个特别的日子，是你这个笨蛋知道自己当爸爸的日子。”  
莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇呆愣的视线中点头，下一秒，他感觉自己整个人都被抱离地，尽管转圈让他眼晕，但他还是没有阻止某些时候反而迟钝、现在兴奋得不行的Alpha。  
“我、我以为你那次只是随口一说。”拉基蒂奇抱着莫德里奇让他坐在自己的腿上，还没有完全找回自己说话的能力，一句话颠来倒去好几次才说清楚，“没有，我是认真的，我想和你有个孩子。”他看着拉基蒂奇切下一块蛋糕，最普通的蛋糕胚没有染上任何颜色，“不过现在还不知道男女，就做了最简单的。”  
晚一点他会告诉拉基蒂奇，他昨天晚上做了一个梦，梦见有一个金发齐腰的小女孩在家里的厨房里，踩着椅子让自己能够到料理台，手法熟练地做蛋糕，连自己的小脸蛋什么时候沾上了面粉也不知道，回过头看见自己的时候，笑容甜得像一块水果软糖，唤他爸爸。

“不过我知道，会是一个小公主。”他对拉基蒂奇说道。

——End——


End file.
